


Έρως

by AriesnoShaina



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesnoShaina/pseuds/AriesnoShaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afrodita está fuera del Santuario, y Saga se da cuenta que sus sentimientos por el pisciano talvez no sean lo que él cree. Empujado por Kanon decide confesárselo y las cosas tomarán un giro inesperado. Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No se buscan fines de lucro. Post Hades/Next Dimension. YAOI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Έρως

**Author's Note:**

> Ya volví, bitches B|
> 
> Un día estaba en discusión en un grupo de Facebook el sí en Soul of Gold (el nuevo spin off de Saint Seiya, ¿ya vieron el primer capítulo?) se tocarían las relaciones homosexuales entre los santos y, de hacerlo, cómo les iría a Cáncer y a Piscis en una relación. Por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar las bromas acerca de que Afrodita sería sodomizado por Death Mask. (O por cualquier otro) Y bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero Afro, pese a su apariencia, con ése carácter cabrón dudo que se deje sodomizar así nomás. Es más, yo creo más bien que Afro es el activo :v Y un amigo que es un gran fan de esta pareja (AfroxSaga) estaba disertando sobre ellos (no me acuerdo si ése mismo tema o en otro) y me dio la idea, así que aquí está, la mojarra cenándose al gemelo :v
> 
> Por supuesto, no solo hay shonen ai, sino también yaoi, así que agárrense fuerte.
> 
> Dedicado a Naiya, que me dio la idea. Sos un groso, Nai. Sabélo ;)

El fuerte perfil del santo de Géminis se recortó contra el paisaje que ofrecía el atardecer del verano griego. Bajó la vista y vio los pétalos de rosa bailando entre sus pies. Otra vez había dirigido sus pasos hacia el templo de Piscis, ahora vacío.

Entró al templo, quizás esperando que alguien le reprochara su paso por ahí, aún sabiendo que el guardián estaba ausente.

El duodécimo templo era quizás el que más exquisitamente decorado estaba de los trece templos. Sin estar sobrecargado, se sentía un ambiente casi místico, con muebles sobrios y simples. En una esquina había una réplica de la Venus de Milo, que el santo de Piscis había mandado a colocar para adornar su sala de estar. Saga sabía que en el baño había otra réplica de una estatua de la diosa que representaba la constelación de los Peces Gemelos. Caminó hacia la cocina, que habitualmente olía a rosas, por la costumbre de Afrodita de hacer diversas preparaciones con ellas, y que ahora lucía triste y fría, casi desprovista de su normal calidez.

Sin duda la ausencia del pisciano se hacía sentir en el Santuario. Y para Saga, desde hace algún tiempo, más que para ningún otro.

El santo de Piscis había notado su perenne estado de estrés y le había ofrecido sus tés de rosas en un intento de que se sintiera mejor. Curiosamente, se había dado cuenta que lo que lo relajaba no era tanto el brebaje sino el que lo preparaba. Aquellos minutos en las tardes en las que conversaba con el sueco habían llegado a convertirse en su momento favorito del día.

-Te has enamorado de Afrodita, le dijo Kanon divertido, cuando notó los vagabundeos de su hermano por el duodécimo templo.-Solo hay que mirar como vuelves todas las noches.

-No digas tonterías, idiota, se molestó.-Afrodita es hombre. A mí no me gustan los hombres.

-Eso dices tú, siguió picándolo el menor.-Pero si yo fuera tú le daría bien duro...o mejor, dado su carácter, dejaría que él me diera bien duro a mí.

-Cállate, le dijo, molesto por lo que se convenció era una falta de respeto,-No digas estupideces.

Sin embargo, cuando el pisciano se ausentó y dejó de verlo a menudo, se dio cuenta de que talvez lo que su hermano insinuara, casi de mofa, podría ser cierto. Aunque trató de convencerse de que no era cierto, muchas veces se sorprendió a sí mismo invocando el nombre del pisciano en momentos de placer a solas. Así que mejor decidió aceptarlo. Se había enamorado del duodécimo guardián.

Kanon, consciente de que medio Santuario consideraría aquello un escándalo o poco menos, mantuvo las burlas al mínimo y a puerta cerrada. De alguna manera intuía que su hermano necesitaba de algo que le saliera bien por una vez en la vida.

Los días se sucedieron uno tras otro, monótonos y rutinarios, hasta que Afrodita regresó. Cansado, fue a dar su reporte, pensando en darse un buen baño en agua de rosas antes de dormir. Al cruzar por su templo, percibió algo que lo sorprendió. Los restos del cosmos del geminiano flotaban en el ambiente, como era habitual después de que éste se diera una vuelta por el templo por las tardes.

Se arregló un poco después de ver a Shion y se dispuso a investigar qué quería Saga de él. No tuvo que ir muy lejos, pues se encontró con Kanon en la escalinata hacia Escorpio.

Éste le indicó que lo acompañara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kanon? El cosmos de tu hermano flota por todo mi templo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no burlarte?

El pisciano asintió con seriedad.

-Lo prometo. Ahora dime, inquirió con curiosidad.

-Creo... ¿de veras prometes no burlarte?, receló.

-Sí, Kanon, lo prometo, repitió, intrigado.

-Está bien... ¿De veras no te burlas?

-¡Kanon!

-Está bien, está bien. Creo...me parece que Saga está enamorado de tí, Afrodita.

El santo de Piscis se quedó viéndolo con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Es lo que me parece que le pasa. Cuando subía en las tardes para tomarse el té, volvía inusualmente contento, y dudo que fuera por el té. Y ahora que no estuviste, seguía subiendo y merodeando por el templo. Probablemente por eso has sentido su cosmos. Ha estado inusualmente callado y algo aburrido estos días

El pisciano se quedó callado un momento, mientras el viento revolvía los cabellos rubios de ambos con suavidad.

-¿Cuántos más saben de esto, Kanon?, preguntó, con voz apremiante.

-Nadie más. No me pareció prudente decírselo a otros. Creo que mi hermano merece algo de tranquilidad por una vez.

-Has hecho bien, aprobó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-Dile que lo espero más tarde, como de costumbre, expresó, dándose la vuelta con elegancia y se fue, dejando a Kanon con mil preguntas en los labios.

Bajó rápidamente y patinó al entrar a Géminis, donde encontró a Saga tumbado en el sofá con la mirada perdida, como de costumbre.

-¡Levántate, copia barata!, apremió.

-Cállate, Kanon.

-Oye, en serio levántate. ¿No pensarás dejar a Afrodita plantado o sí?

El santo de Géminis se irguió como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Ya regresó?, apremió.- ¡Kanon!

-Oh, vamos. ¿Me vas a decir que no percibiste cuando pasó por aquí?

-Talvez estaba en el baño, no me culpes, expresó, echando las mantas a un lado.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que te esperaba como de costumbre. Y yo que tú le iría explicando por qué el templo está inundado con tu cosmos. Me ha preguntado que qué querías.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?, susurró, casi con miedo.

-Que te preguntara, mintió.-Anda, arriba. Ya has estado demasiado tiempo así, nene.

-¡Cállate, Repetido!, exclamó de mal humor.

-No seas tan malhumorado, Saga. Tras de que te ayudo...

Mientras los gemelos así deliberaban, en el templo de los Peces Gemelos, el santo de Piscis había echado varios pétalos de rosa en el agua que hervía y se había ido a tomar el mentado baño.

Se desnudó y se metió a la bañera, cuyos vapores olían a la flor de la pasión. Después de lavarse con esmero, se recostó sobre el borde, mirando a la Afrodita Cnidia que adornaba el lugar, mirándolo desde sus ojos de mármol, tapándose el pubis primorosamente con la toalla que recogía para secarse después del baño.

-Así que Saga está enamorado de mí, ronroneó, jugueteando con los pétalos que había a la orilla de la pileta.-Qué interesante.

De alguna manera lo había previsto, por el comportamiento del santo de Géminis cuando tomaban el té juntos. Pese a que Saga era un hombre de pocas palabras, parecía que la lengua se le soltaba cuando estaba con él y lucía mucho más relajado durante esos pocos minutos diarios que pasaban juntos. Y en cuanto a él, había resultado sorpresivo oírlo de labios de Kanon, pero se había emocionado al saberlo. La perspectiva de que Saga hubiera desarrollado afecto por él, de algún modo le resultaba curiosa, y hasta enternecedora, pues él siempre había sentido algún tipo de empatía por el alma atormentada que era el geminiano, a diferencia de Cáncer y Capricornio, más rudos en ése aspecto.

Salió de la bañera y pasó delante de la estatua, sentándose delante del tocador, todavía desnudo, tomando el cepillo y el secador para atender su cabello, apelmazado por el agua. Oyó el silbido de la tetera y salió del baño para quitarla del fuego sin molestarse en echar nada encima de su anatomía desnuda. Al pasar por la entrada en dirección a la cocina, Saga, que no había perdido tiempo para subir, lo vio.

Al verlo de esa guisa, un nudo se instaló en la garganta del santo de Géminis. El sueco se dio cuenta y sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo la misteriosa influencia de la diosa con la que compartía el nombre, llenar su cuerpo. Se puso una bata sobre el cuerpo desnudo y salió a recibir al geminiano.

-Así que ya volviste, dijo éste solamente.-Veo que el Repetido no me mintió.

-Me alegro de verte, Saga, expresó.-Espero que mi ausencia no te resultara demasiado agraviosa.

-Oh, no, nada de eso. Aunque sí me hizo falta tu té, mintió.

El santo de Piscis esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa que dejó al geminiano pensando. ¿Qué tal si Kanon le había mentido? ¿Y sí le había dicho?, pensó con horror. Pero se olvidó de todo al ver que las nalgas desnudas del otro hombre se insinuaban bajo la tela. Tragó saliva, consciente de lo que iba a pasar si Afrodita se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-Toma asiento, le indicó éste, con algo de coquetería implícita.-Volveré cuando haya terminado de secarme el cabello, contestó, mostrándole un mechón color trigo, todavía mojado.

-¡No te lo seques!, las palabras salieron solas de la boca de Saga. Éste se puso rojo como la grana.

-¿Te gusta más así?, lo provocó, acercándosele en una insinuación. Le pasó el mechón por toda la barbilla y las mejillas, como acariciándolo. Pegó su cuerpo al de Saga con sensualidad.

Éste tragó saliva por enésima vez, deseando deshacer de una vez por todas el gigantesco nudo que tenía en la garganta. Y lo que era peor, la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía querer aumentar lo más rápido que pudiera.

-Lamento no poder complacerte, Saga, la voz de Afrodita lo regresó de golpe a la realidad.-Si no lo seco, se pudrirá y no queremos eso, ¿verdad que no? No te preocupes. Tú ponte cómodo y siéntate, no tardo.

Se metió otra vez en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Se despojó de la bata y se sentó frente al espejo. Cogió el cepillo y el secador y empezó a arreglarse el cabello con auténtica velocidad. Sabía perfectamente bien que por una noche que dejara su cabello mojado no le pasaría nada, pero quería tiempo. Además, era consciente de que cuanto más esperara Saga, más ansioso se pondría, y era justo lo que quería.

No se equivocaba. Los vapores rosáceos que emanaban de la tetera no hacían más que funcionar como un afrodisíaco, poniendo al santo de Géminis al borde del colapso nervioso. Empezó a dar vueltas por el templo, tratando de no perder el sonido del secador proveniente del baño, para que no lo pescaran husmeando. Al pasar por la puerta entreabierta de la alcoba del sueco, no pudo evitar asomarse para curiosear.

La habitación estaba, como el resto del templo, adornada con muebles al estilo Luis XVI. La cama, de dos plazas y con elegante dosel, invitaba a acostarse en ella con confianza. Saga empezó a sentir la acuciante necesidad de hacerle el amor al pisciano en aquel mismo momento y en aquella cama. De besar sus suaves labios, acariciar sus cabellos sedosos, y estar pegado a él.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus fantasías que no se dio cuenta de que el sonido del secador cesaba y la puerta se abría, dando paso al dueño del templo. Afrodita, lo buscó con la mirada, extrañado de no verlo en la cocina. Se metió hasta adentro cargando la bandeja de té en las manos y sonrió al verlo en la habitación.

-Eso es, Saga. Pónmelo más fácil, susurró. Y levantando la voz:-Ah, estabas aquí. No importa, iba a decirte que tomáramos el té aquí, comentó con inocencia fingida.-Hace demasiado frío.

-Lo siento, se disculpó.-No quise ser cotilla.

-Descuida, no pasa nada, dijo, mientras le ponía la bandeja delante para que cogiera la taza de té. El gemelo la cogió y aspiró los vapores que emanaba en una inhalación profunda. Seguidamente, tomó un trago. Al instante, sintió aquel agradable calor que solía sentir al tomar aquella bebida. Pero esta vez, la calentura que ya llevaba encima lo hizo sentirse casi sofocado.

-Y dime, Saga. ¿Qué era tan importante que subías tan a menudo a mi templo? Sé bien que sabías perfectamente que yo estaba ausente, expresó con voz calma sentándose en la silla del escritorio a horcajadas, con la taza de té en las manos

El geminiano se atragantó con el té. Mientras tosía, trataba de ganar tiempo para contestar algo convincente. Por la cara del pisciano supo que mejor coger al toro por los cuernos de una vez.

-Kanon te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

-Quiero oírlo de tí, Saga, ronroneó, levantándose con agilidad, y cambiando de posición la silla, mientras se sentaba en una posición que hizo que Saga quisiera al menos uno de aquellos delicados pies acariciándole las piernas.

-No sé si sea bueno..., se cortó al sentir la pierna de Afrodita subir por la suya hasta rozar sus muslos. Se estremeció cuando sintió el pie de él llegar a su entrepierna y frotarla deliberadamente lento. Subió la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos y lo vio con la bata suelta que dejaba ver el pecho fornido del santo de Piscis. Éste vació la taza de un solo trago y se levantó.

-Dímelo, Saga, apremió, sintiendo la aprensión hacer presa con sus nervios. Quería que el geminiano lo hiciera suyo, a sabiendas de que, si bien para Saga no era nuevo tener relaciones sexuales, sí lo era hacerlo enamorado. Y si Kanon no había mentido, también sería la primera vez que alguien lo buscaba no solo por la calentura del momento. Por eso quería arrancarle a Saga una confesión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Porque no quería más de lo mismo.

El tercer guardián tragó saliva mientras se adentraba más en la cama empujado por un Afrodita que también estaba cada vez más ansioso.

-Contesta, Saga, insistió, con la voz algo ronca.

Éste clavó la mirada en aquellos topacios que el otro tenía por ojos y suspiró. El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar y sentía la boca seca. Así que solo se hincó en el borde de la cama, cogió a Afrodita por el cuello de la bata y lo jaló hasta que quedaron cara cara. Pensó en lo mucho que lo amaba y le cogió el rostro para acercarlo a él. Sin soltarlo, le quitó el cabello de la cara y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos lo besó. Trató de poner en aquel beso todo lo que sentía por el más joven, todo el amor, el afecto y la seguridad que le transmitía. El nudo en su garganta se deshizo y la saliva empezó a humedecer su cavidad bucal, haciendo que su lengua cobrara vida y buscara a la otra que danzaba en su boca.

Afrodita fue capaz de percibir todo lo que el geminiano quería transmitirle. El beso estaba cargado de una pasión que hacía que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo, pero también había algo en él que le decía que no todo se trataba de los asuntos de Cytherea. No, ahí había algo más, que quizás el gemelo había estado sintiendo inconscientemente desde hace bastante tiempo. Había cuando menos afecto, insinuado en aquel beso. El corazón del sueco empezó a latir alocadamente contra sus costillas al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello. Pero todavía necesitaba oírselo decir, para que se volviera real, para que fuera tangible.

Se separaron jadeando, con las mejillas encendidas, mirándose el uno al otro, zafiros contra topacios refulgiendo en la casi penumbra de la habitación.

-Me tienes afecto, susurró Afrodita, todavía incrédulo.-De entre todos tú...

-No solo es afecto, susurró a su vez Saga, con voz queda.-Es amor. Te amo, Afrodita.

El corazón de éste dio un salto tan fuerte que le dolió. El tono rosado que ya cubría sus mejillas se intensificó, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo febril. Se subió a la cama tan rápido que obligó a Saga a retroceder. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la bata ya estaba en el suelo y las manos del pisciano subían por su pantorrilla, buscando deshacer los nudos que sujetaban las alpargatas a sus pies. En cuestión de segundos casi, ambos pies estaban desnudos, siendo recorridos por la lengua de Afrodita con lentitud.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, suspiró el geminiano.

-Voy a enseñarte lo que es tener relaciones con amor de por medio, Saga. Te darás cuenta que es muy diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado, ronroneó, cogiendo los pantalones y bajándoselos de un fuerte tirón.

Saga sintió un escalofrío al ser desnudado, encogiendo las piernas por inercia, lo que le permitió a Afrodita arrancarle los pantalones por completo.

-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?, preguntó casi sin voz, mientras el pisciano se colaba entre sus piernas y devoraba su boca con verdadera ansia.

-¿Tienes prisa, acaso?, le contestó melosamente.

-No, pero...yo quisiera que no fuera tan rápido...

-Tenemos toda la noche, Saga. Tiempo suficiente, comentó, siguiendo las líneas de la clavícula con el dedo de manera juguetona.

-¿Quieres ir directo al grano?, insinuó, sintiendo que su temperatura corporal empezaba a llegar a los límites soportables, y que su virilidad empezaba a reaccionar al sentir la de su amante contra sí.

-No estaría mal, comentó Afrodita, siempre con juguetonería, lamiéndole la nariz.

Saga le dio un fuerte empujón que lo impulsó de lado y cambió las tornas, siendo ahora él el que estaba arriba. El santo de Piscis no dudó dos veces y le echó los brazos al cuello, afianzando las manos en la nuca del geminiano. Un enésimo beso fue compartido con la misma pasión que los anteriores. Pero en lugar de seguir con el acto sexual, empezó a pasar las manos por el cuerpo de Afrodita con suavidad, como el escultor que acaricia el bloque de mármol tratando de visualizar la escultura, o acaricia maravillado la obra ya terminada.

Descendió y comenzó por los pies, delicados, pero masculinos, cubiertos por una piel suave como el pétalo de una rosa. Empezó a depositar pequeños besos en las pantorrillas y siguió subiendo hasta el ombligo, pasando la entrepierna, que hace rato palpitaba ansiosa, por alto. Cuando llegó al pecho alternó la mano de un lado y los labios del otro, logrando que el que estaba sobre su espalda se arqueara deliciosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo. Sentía ansia en las caricias de Saga, pero también le gustaba la delicadeza con la que lo hacía, como si temiera dañarlo, no solo buscando la catarsis sexual, sino que parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo el mero hecho de estar junto a él.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando, Afrodita?, oyó la voz ronca de éste en su oído lo que lo hizo hiperventilar, mientras asentía con la cabeza, aguardando pacientemente el momento de comunicarle al geminiano qué era lo que él quería. Conocía perfectamente el carácter de Saga y sabía que si no le permitía desfogarse un rato, no iba a conseguir que las cosas fueran como él quería.

-Saga...por favor, casi que suplicó, moviendo la cadera con necesidad. Sentía que si no atendían pronto aquella erección iba a explotar.

El griego no se lo pensó dos veces y pasó a atender la erección de su amante con ganas. Afrodita se retorció, desordenando las sábanas, empujándole la cabeza a Saga, para que éste fuera lo más profundamente posible. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que el geminiano sintió el semen del más joven llenarle la boca. Se separó, lamiéndose los labios y tragándoselo todo. Subió y le dio una fuerte succión al pezón derecho, provocando que la vista de Afrodita se nublara más.

-Quiero montarte, Saga, gimió.-Ahora.

Éste se quedó mirándolo por un momento, pero obedeció con prontitud, echándose de espaldas sobre la cama. El santo de Piscis se colocó inmediatamente sobre él.

-Lo he querido hacer toda la noche, le explicó en voz baja.-Desde que me viste desnudo. Pero primero tenía que dejarte a tu antojo un rato. Te conozco.

-¿Has estado jugando conmigo todo éste tiempo? Eres travieso, Afrodita.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de éste, mientras llevaba la mano atrás, para checar el estado del miembro del gemelo. Al notarlo bien duro y erguido, se dio la vuelta presentándole el trasero a Saga.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, lo guió, echándose el largo cabello a un costado para que no estorbara.

El otro no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces para empezar a estimular la intimidad de Afrodita, en orden de dilatarla para que éste pudiera hacer lo que deseaba. Se afianzó sobre las piernas de Saga y cerró los ojos, solo concentrándose en las sensaciones, concentrándose en mantener la respiración lo más calmada posible. Usó una mano para estimular al menos uno de sus pezones, al tiempo que sentía los dedos y la boca del santo de Géminis trabajar en que se sintiera más complacido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un movimiento fluido y su cabello batió sobre su espalda. Pero su boca no emitió ni un solo sonido y necesitó de todo su auto control para que fuera así. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse cuando aquellos dedos tocaron su centro de placer. Se arqueó violentamente, rasguñando la cama y sacudiendo la cabeza con energía, lo que provocó olas de rubio cabello golpeando la cara de Saga. Se levantó bruscamente, dejando al santo de Géminis estático y perplejo.

-¿Qué haces?, se extrañó, mientras Afrodita se sentaba llevándose el cabello hacia adelante, acariciándolo mientras lo miraba de reojo con una expresión algo condescendiente y daba la vuelta.

-Obtengo lo que quiero, susurró con una voz que sonó como el canto de una sirena, descendiendo sobre el miembro erguido de su amante. Éste gimió con fuerza cuando sintió aquel contacto. Sintió placer al ser abrazado poco a poco por la intimidad del santo de Piscis hasta que las caderas de ambos chocaron. Afrodita lo inmovilizó con brazos de hierro con una mirada calculadora.

-Ahora te vas a quedar quieto, susurró, besándolo en los labios, terminando con una leve mordida mientras empezaba a mover las caderas lenta y cadenciosamente, acostumbrándose a él.

-Afrodita..., gimió Saga, aferrando con sus manos las níveas caderas del pisciano, que empezaba a moverse cada vez más rápido, entre gemidos.

-¿Te gusta, Saga?, jadeó con gemidos cada vez más altos, descendiendo para besarlo profundamente, mientras le elevaba la cabeza al sujetarle con fuerza los áureos mechones.-¿¡Te gusta!?, gruñó, apremiante, acelerando todavía más el movimiento, completamente enloquecido por el placer.

El gemelo se llevó la mano a la boca con la mirada perdida, siendo incapaz de responder, perdido en las sensaciones que le comunicaba la acción. Sentía los dedos de Afrodita presionar su pecho y las caricias filosas de sus uñas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así ni en sus más locas fantasías. El sueco había pasado toda la noche jugando con él a su antojo, como un niño con su juguete favorito. Aún cuando lo había dejado un poco a su aire, todo lo había hecho para obtener lo que él quería. Y ahí estaba, completamente desatado encima suyo con la garganta abierta emitiendo sonidos de amor.

-Afrodita...musitó, aprovechando un intervalo en el que el pisciano se había detenido para tomar aire.

-¿Qué quieres?, preguntó con voz áspera. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Quiero...quisiera que tú estuvieras abajo ahora. Quiero dominar yo..., se arqueó cuando el esfínter se contrajo involuntariamente, estrechándolo deliciosamente.

El santo de Piscis le acarició el rostro con cariño, y lo besó en la frente antes de dejarse caer con pesadez sobre el colchón. Saga se colocó encima suyo y condujo su virilidad de vuelta a donde estaba hace sólo unos segundos. El pisciano se arqueó deliciosamente y cogió uno de los mechones que estaban desparramados por el pecho del geminiano y lo jaló, para mantenerlo en control.

-¿Estás listo?, preguntó el geminiano con anticipación.

-Saga...quítate la idea de que me estás dominando, le advirtió.-Si vamos a tener una relación quiero que lo tengas claro. Solo estás haciendo esto porque así me gusta y por eso te lo he permitido. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo, Afrodita.

-Cállate y hazlo, terminó, conminándolo a seguir con el acto sexual.

Desde ése momento y hasta que llegaron al clímax, no usaron sus bocas para nada más que para besarse y emitir sonidos amorosos. Al llegar al orgasmo, el pisciano arañó profundamente la espalda de Saga, provocando que éste se corriera a su vez, no pudiendo con la sensación de dolor mezclarse con el placer, derrumbándose sobre Afrodita. Éste cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse y de asimilar todas las sensaciones que habían pasado por su cuerpo en las últimas horas. Se desprendió de Saga para adoptar una posición más cómoda, y dejó que éste reposara la cabeza en su hombro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. Sus manos bajaron por su espalda para revisar la profundidad de los arañazos. El gemelo apretó los labios.

-¿Te duele?, preguntó con tono preocupado.

-No, mintió el otro.-No es nada.

-Son arañazos profundos, manifestó, mirándose las uñas, y viendo rastros de sangre en ellas.-Te duela o no, hay que atender eso. Espera aquí, expresó, mientras se levantaba con presteza, se ponía la bata e iba al baño a buscar vendas y agua oxigenada. Tomó también unas bolas de algodón y unas pinzas.

Cuando volvió se encontró con el gemelo tendido boca abajo en la cama con los pantalones abiertos. Dejó las cosas a un lado y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Saga. Cogió el cuenco con agua oxigenada, empapó el algodón y ayudándose con la pinza lo acercó a las heridas.

-Esto arderá, oyó antes de sentir el algodón posarse sobre el arañazo y sentir toda su piel quejándose por el ardor. Enterró la cabeza entre los brazos apretando los labios, mientras el pisciano lo curaba. Sintió las lágrimas correr por entre sus ojos, pero no las contuvo, sabedor de que nadie iba a reprochárselo.

-Duele como un carajo, se quejó, sintiendo la piel protestarle sin tregua. Por inercia se volvió boca arriba, respirando pesadamente. Se encontró con la cara divertida de Afrodita.

-Date la vuelta, le pidió éste como si nada. Saga hizo un puchero antes de obedecer, gruñendo ante el contacto del algodón con su piel.

-Enderézate, le pidió el joven, mientras cogía las vendas y empezaba a cubrir la espalda de su amante con ellas.-Lamento eso, se disculpó.-Debí advertirte que suelo hacer eso al llegar al clímax.

-No te disculpes, susurró Saga-todos tenemos nuestras manías. Yo a veces muerdo a mi pareja a veces.

-Esto ya está, dijo, depositando un beso sobre la piel vendada y aspirando el fuerte aroma masculino.-La próxima vez sería bueno que me sujetaras las manos, bromeó, dejando la cabeza sobre la espalda de Saga, solo sintiendo. Sus manos se deshicieron de la bata.

-¿Quieres más?, preguntó Saga, al verlo echarse. Las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver que se metía debajo de las cobijas y se corría para dejarle espacio. No lo pensó dos veces y se echó junto a él, abrazándolo por detrás,

-Espero que no te moleste que duerma desnudo, expresó Afrodita.-No me gusta dormir vestido y no todos encajan bien eso.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando sintió las piernas de Saga forcejeando debajo suyo para quitarse el pantalón. Soltó una risita.

-¿Qué haces?, le preguntó con un tono de diversión.

-Es que yo también duermo desnudo, explicó Saga, con una sonrisa.-A Kanon no le gusta, dice que es inmoral, pero a mí me relaja mucho dormir así.

Afrodita sonrió ampliamente, mientras se recostaba contra el pecho del geminiano y cerraba los ojos. El otro hombre todavía se quedó un rato más despierto admirando la belleza del que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Cuando la última vela se consumió, ambos estaban ya dormidos uno en brazos del otro, soñando en al amparo de Morfeo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta vez me pasó algo que nunca había pasado: El título me rehuía y empecé a escribir esto a ver si a medio camino se me ocurría algo XD Al final dejé de buscar alguna palabra decente que definiera a Saga y a Afrodita, y mejor me fui por lo sencillo. Έρως.
> 
> Eros es la fuerza primordial de la unión sexual, misma que se encarna en Afrodita cuando ella nace. En tiempos más posteriores al período helenístico, Eros es el dios del amor, hijo de ésta con Ares. Por tanto, la palabra puede usarse para definir tanto al deseo sexual como al amor como sentimiento. Y dado que éste par no solo se acostaron precisamente, pensé que sería buena idea. Además, Afrodita es como Cipris, (por lo menos de manera simbólica y en el plano sexual) ¿y con quién he dicho yo siempre que Saga tiene ciertas similitudes? Con el Androfontes. Ahí tienen: AresxAfrodita de manera indirecta xDD
> 
> La Afrodita Cnidia es un famosa estatua hecha por Praxíteles en el 360 a.C y muestra a la diosa desnuda, en el acto de tomar un baño, dejando sus ropas sobre un ánfora. Cubre su pubis parcialmente con una mano como si hubiera sido sorprendida por alguien más. Esta estatua es célebre por representar lo que es el primer desnudo con intenciones meramente eróticas. El original se perdió, pero es una de las obras más replicadas de la Antigüedad, sobreviviendo muchas copias.
> 
> Como siempre, si quieren ver la estatua, hay una imagen de referencia en mi Face.
> 
> Ahora está ése asunto de quién cumple cual rol en una relación, en éste caso homosexual. Cabe decir que el activo no es el que penetra solamente, es el que lleva la batuta en la relación y se hace lo que él quiere. Así que por mucho que Afrodita buscara ser penetrado, eso no lo hace el pasivo, de hecho, estuvo manipulando todo para que las cosas salieran como él quería. Saga solo hizo lo que éste quería, pese a ser el que penetraba. La línea es muy delgada. Y digamos que Afro con ése carácter no creo que se deje, repito. Y Saga, pese a las apariencias, es un personaje vulnerable emocionalmente. Necesita de alguien como Afrodita.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :3
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


End file.
